tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Venom
:Dr. Venom is a Cobra character. Dr. Venom is the inventor of the Brainwave Scanner. History Filecard continuity After being banned from working for the US government, Dr. Venom retreated to his remote jungle laboratory and began extracting plant toxins for use in mind-control experiments on the natives. When his funds ran out, he accepted an offer to work for Cobra Marvel Comics Dr. Venom is the first scientist employed by Cobra. His first major invention for the organization is the Brainwave Scanner. He gets a chance to show off the evil device when the Baroness captures Snake-Eyes, Scarlett, and Zap and brings them to Cobra headquarters in Springfield. Dr Venom tries to break through Snake-Eyes' resistance and manages to see flashes of several of the Joe's memories including his time in Vietnam and the mission that scarred his face. When Venom is distracted by Scarlett and Zap's attempts to escape, Snake-Eyes uses breathing techniques he learned in Japan to simulate his death. When Venom and a guard unstrap Snake-Eyes from the scanner, the Joe revives and knocks both of them out. He then meets up with his friends and the trio escape.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #10 (1983) Dr. Venom begins work on a plague toxin at a lab in Sierra Gordo. Snake-Eyes, Stalker, Breaker and Gung-Ho track down the lab and almost capture Venom, but all four are captured instead by Kwinn the Eskimo. Venom beats Snake-Eyes severely and leaves him to die in a burning warehouse as payback for what happened in Springfield. Snake-Eyes escapes and tracks everyone to a meeting with the Baroness and Scar-Face on a small island. Baroness, Scar-Face, and the other three Joes escape the island while Snake-Eyes, Kwinn, and Venom do battle. Kwinn notices Baroness divebombing the island and pushes the other two into an armored bunker. The island is then bombed out of existence.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #13 The bunker survives the bombing and all three agree to work together to escape. However, Venom decides to double-cross Kwinn and knocks him over the head with a wrench while swimming to the surface. Venom and Snake-Eyes run into a small force of Cobras who were dealing with the aftermath of the Sierra Gordo operation. The Cobras thought about taking the duo prisoner but were all killed when Kwinn turned up alive. The trio headed for a nearby airfield where they stole an old WW2 Lancaster bomber to fly back to the States. The trip was not uneventful as the Sierra Gordo military tried to shoot them down and Venom tried to kill Snake-Eyes and Kwinn by having them fall out the bomb bay doors. The plane limped its way to Miami Beach where the trio were arrested. However, Venom had earlier used the plane's radio to transmit a message to Cobra in morse so he had a lawyer waiting for him at the station.G.I. Joe:A Real American Hero #15 Venom gets back in Cobra Commander's good graces and uses the plague toxin in a plan to poison the US money supply.G.I. Joe:A Real American Her #16 When the Joes thwart the scheme, Venom pilots a HISS Tank that takes himself, Cobra Commander, and Destro to safety.G.I. Joe:A Real American Hero #17 Venom later travels to Tripoli where he infects Scar-Face with the toxin. This is a part of a plan to have Scar-Face captured by the Joes so Cobra can track down where the Joes' secret base is by watching for signs of medical quarantine.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #18 While preparing for the battle to come, Venom is ambushed by Kwinn and Snake-Eyes at his lab in Brooklyn. Unfortunately, the arrival of Cobra forces allows Venom to disable Kwinn and Snake-Eyes and lock them up in SNAKE armor that brainwashed them into serving Cobra. During the attack on G.I. Joe base, Venom unleashes the SNAKE armor on the attacking Joes, but Snake-Eyes breaks free from his brainwashing and frees Kwinn. Kwinn destroys Venom's HISS tank and prepares to kill Venom with a grenade. However, Kwinn finds he can't go through with his vengeance and instead decides to let Venom live. Venom is not impressed by the gesture and shoots Kwinn several times in the back. Kwinn appears to shrug off the shots and tells Venom he will not harm him as long as he lives. Moments later, Kwinn dies and the grenade he was holding roles out of his hand and into Venom's feet. Venom is killed instantly by the blast.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #19 Venom is later buried in an unmarked grave in Potter's Field.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #22 Ironically, this same fate later befalls his successor Doctor Mindbender. OOC Note There is a chance that Venom has managed to transfer his mind and memories into Billy. Trivia *The character Dr. Lucifer from the cartoon episode "Cobra's Creatures" seems to be somewhat a homage to/inspired by Dr. Venom. The characters serve a similar purpose and aside from hair color look very similar. *Dr. Venom was an accomplished pilot. *The head on the Dr. Venom toy comes from Hasbro's 1994 Mortal Kombat line, where it originally belonged to Liu Kang.OAFE - GI Joe G3: Dr. Archibald "Venom" Monev exclusive review References External links * Doctor Venom at JMM's G.I. Joe Comics Home Page *Dr. Venom at OGIJCC *YoJoe.com page *Filecard Category:1983/Introductions Category:mad scientists Category:Cobra Category:characters Category:Dead